Child of the element: The philosophers stone
by FlameDevilwings
Summary: Andromeda have wierd abilities. what will happen when she goes to school.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Harry Potter.  
PS you need know some about the Greek myth**

**Chapter 1**

"Be reborn from the flames, my child" Hestia finished, picking up a girl.

10 years later

That is all I can remember from the night my birth mother died. I am Andromeda Graces bud call me Andromeda and I kill you. I am the daughter of Hestia goddess of the hearth, Raised by Gaea and Tethys on Montauk. Gaea is the primer god of earth and Tethys is the titan of the sea. They all blest me. With that I can control 3 of the 4 element. Now exactly I can control all 4 element because my father is Poseidon and he can control the air to at some decree.

Because of the flame adoption and blessing my eyes turn fire red, sea green, leafy green and brown. It change per power use or emotion. Also my hear is black bud when the sun shine on it look red. I had a son kiss tin. Enough about me now let the story start.

It was my 11 birthday and I was running down stair. Gaea was there backing cookies and a cake. She turn when she heard me coming down. "Happy birthday Anne"

"Thanks Grandma." I look at her she wear her normal dress her hear was in a ponytail. Then to the cake hoping I could get a piece now.

"Oh no first breakfast the cake is for when your mother and Tethys come." I sign and took some cereals. When I was finish the door open to show Tethys.

"Happy birthday Anne" she hug me and give something to Gaea

"Thanks grandma." I look her she wear a blue jeans and a blue t-shirt. Her red hear was los and still watt what not normal was.

"now let see here the little 11 year old."

"I am not little ask mom."

"no she is not and happy birthday Anne." My mom came in and hug me. She wear her normal clock that make you wonder what she wear beneath it.

"Thanks mam. Now let the party start because I want Grandma awesome cake." The laughed at that and we sat down on the couch.

I got present from all three. I got a shield from Gaea, a necklace with a Pegasus from Tethys and a book from mom. It was full of pictures from different god and goddesses. I was happy with it.

At midday there was a knock at the door. Gaea stood up and open the door there was a woman with stern looking face.

"Does Andromeda Graces live hear" I look up to the person and was wondering how she know that. My mom told me that no one was allowed to know where I lived for my safety.

"yes what do you want from her." Tethys ask she took a step forward that she stand in front of me.

"I came to ask her and her parents if she wants to come to Hogwarts." I look to my mother. She smiled to me and walk up to the stranger.

"I am Andromeda's mother and how are you if I may ask."

"I am Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts and came to invite Andromeda to Hogwarts." I walk to my mother.

"Nice to meet you I am Andromeda Graces please call me Anne." She look at me and smiled.

"Now Anne lets go inside so I can explain to you and your family what is going on." We went inside and we sat down. Minerva look at me and sad. " Anne you're a witch and Hogwarts is a school for witches and wizards. You will learn spells and how to work with your magic." All I can think of is OH.

"So she going to Hogwarts and how long and when?" my mom ask

"She will go 7 years there and it start at 1 September."

"That is within a month then we should get the school supplies now." my mom stand up bud than she sat down again. "I can't come I need to go within the hour."

"Don't worry Hestia we can come with her." Gaea sad and gesture to her and Tethys.

"Sorry I can't come either my husband want me home in a hour too." I sign at that it was always that my mom need to go to Olympus and grandma T go home.

"Then it is just us two going with Minerva to get the school supplies." They nod at that. We stand up.

"Then let's go to Diagon Alley for the school supplies." My mom hug me and left to Olympus.

"good luck Anna we mind not see you again." grandma T sad and also give me a hug before leaving. She was right about not seeing again because she need to make shore that Dad or Oceanus not find out about this.

"now let's go take my hand and we go right to Diagon Alley." Ms McGonagall sad. We took her hand. I felt notice and before I know we were in a café with allot of people. "now come on we got a lot of thing to buy." She walk through the café to the back side and open the door to reveal a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a trash can and a few weeds. She walk to a wall and took her wand out she tapped the wall three times with the point of her wand. The brick she had touched quivered and it wriggled in the middle, a small hole appeared and it grew wider and wider and a second later we were facing an archway. an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.

"Wow where are we."

"This is Diagon Allay in London." Wait London. I look up to see Grandma not bud she was face by it and walk with McGonagall. I follow bud did not look mush where I was going and more at the shops. So I bump in a boy with dark red hair and green eyes. He wore some glasses and a robe.

"Sorry was not looking where I was going." He look at me and stand up giving my hand to help me up

"First time Diagon Allay" I nod and look around only seeing that I lost Grandma. "are you lost."

"yes I was with my Grandma and McGonagall and now I lost them."

"Did you already have money." I shook my head and still looking around. "then they are at Gringotts." He took my hand and we walk to a white building. "oh I forgot to introduce myself I am Harry Potter and you are?"

"Andromeda Graces bud call me Anne." He smiled at me. We were almost by the building when a women shouted.

"Harry James Potter how dare you walk away." I saw a women with black red hair and green eyes walking to us with Grandma and McGonagall fowling.

"Mom don't worry I just where looking at the nimbus 2000." She sign and I heart her mutter something about 'just like his father'.

"Anne where were you."

"Sorry Grandma I was not looking where I was walking before I bump in with Harry." Oh men I was in so much trouble now.

"Now is good to see you are safe." I look up normal she have a mad when I was outside and she did not know where. She turn to Harry and I saw that her mother was looking at Grandma "Thank you for bringing Andromeda here." I grunt at my full name.

"Oh where are my manners." The women sad. "I am Lily Potter and this is my son Harry he will also start his first year." I smiled at him so he will be also in my year.

"nice to meet you I am Gaea and this is my granddaughter Andromeda Graces."

"it is Anne for short." I sad quick. She look at Grandma weird and then it hit me Grandma look like she was twenty on his highs thirty. Shit what now. "I call her Grandma because she and Tethys raised me and I know my mother." Mrs Potter look at me and smiled.

"That is sweat now how about we gone buy the school supplies together." we nod at that

"Then I don't need to be here had some other stuff to do. See you two at Hogwarts." With that McGonagall left.

"Now first let get some money." She walk in the white building and we followed. "You can change money there." She wise to one of the bank.

"we don't need to I got a key from a safe and we only need to get some money."

"Wait you now about this place?"

"Yes I do and I did not know you were part of it." I sign it was normal that they hide stuff like this form me bud really they should say some things to me. We walk to a counter with a goblin.

"We've come to take some money out the Potter's safe."

"And from save 1 please." The goblin look weird at my Grandma how sad it. like she said something wrong.

"You have the keys, miss?"

"Here is it." they both handed there key to the goblin.

The goblin looked at it closely. "That seems to be in order. Very well," he said, handing it back to Mrs Potter "I will have someone take you down to both vaults. Griphook!"

Griphook was another goblin. We followed Griphook toward one of the doors leading off the hall.

"What's is so special about vault 1?" Harry asked me.

"I don't know probably my father side family vault." He nod at that.

Griphook held the door open for them. It led to a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks toward them. we climbed in and were off. At first we just hurtled through a maze of twisting passages. The rattling cart seemed to know its own way, because Griphook wasn't steering. they plunged even deeper, passing an underground lake where huge stalactites and stalagmites grew from the ceiling and floor. We didn't talk in the ride and I was happy because I would be sick.

When the cart stopped at last beside a small door in the passage wall. Griphook unlocked the door. Inside were mounds of gold coins. Columns of silver. Heaps of little bronze coins. Mrs Potter pile some of it into a bag.

She start to explain the money to me "The gold ones are Galleons, Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle, got it?" I nod at her bud I still didn't get it.

We climb back in the car and went even deeper now. Than the car stop and we were in front of a golden door with a lock. Griphaak unlocked the door. The inside was full of money, armour, sword and all the stuff from the attaint time. Grandma walk in and took close to the same amount of money as Mrs Potter.

"Now let go back so we can get the supplies." We ride back up "Now let first get uniforms" I sign at that. We entered Madam Malkin's shop.

"Hogwarts, dear?" Madam Malkin said, we nod at that. "Got the lot here — another young man being fitted up just now, in fact."

In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Harry and me on a stool next to him slipped a long robe over our head, and began to pin it to the right length with a anther witch.

"Hello," said the boy, "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes," said Harry.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," said the boy. He had a bored, drawling voice. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow." I decided to stay out of this talk I didn't like the guy."Have you got your own broom?"

"Yes" Harry said.

"Play Quidditch at all?"

"Yes" Harry said again. I was wondering what Quidditch could be.

"I do too. Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?" house we are going to one school.

"No," Harry said

"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

"No" Harry said

"What about you." He look at me.

"I don't know either where I will bud I think it doesn't matter."

But before He could say anything else Madam Malkin said, "That's you done, my dear," and Harry, hopped down from the footstool.

"Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose," said the drawling boy.

I look up to the women that help me she smiled at me "you are also done so you can follow your friend." I hopped down and walk to Harry. We walk both out and he start to explain what the boy said.

We bought our school books in a shop called Flourish and Blotts where the shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books as large as paving stones bound in leather; books the size of postage stamps in covers of silk; books full of peculiar symbols and a few books with nothing in them at all. Then we went to buy the rest of the stuff from the list.

"Just wand left" Mrs Potter said and went to or last shop. She went inside. The inside hat thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. I look up an old man was standing before us.

"Hello," said Harry awkwardly.

"Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter." It wasn't a question. "Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

"I'm right-handed," said Harry.

"Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand. That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Mr Potter. Try this one. Holly and phoenix feather, 11 inches, nice and supple. Give it a wave"

Harry took the wand. He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls. I clamp at that and then he turn to me.

"And you are?"

"Andromeda Graces. I came to get also a want."

"yes the all do that now. Which is your wand arm?"

"I am right handed." I said

"Hold out your arm. That's it." he measured the same thing by me as by Harry. "That will do Right then, Mrs Graces. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. 9 inches. Nice and flexible. just take it and give it a wave." I did bud nothing happen. "no than this one." I did a few bud it didn't work till "now this one. Wilgon tree and phoenix feather, 12 inches, nice and flexible. Give it a wave" I did that and there where blue and red sparks. We were done finally. We paid 7 gold Galleons for each wand and left.

"Grandma what are we gone do now?"

"I talk with Lily here and she will take care of you till 1 September so you can get the hang around England." I smiled at that. It means I got more time to learn about this hole magic thing.

"Okay than see you next year again."

"Yes goodbye and don't worry I will tell them that you are in save hands." She hug me and then went her way I would miss them so mush this year.

"Now let's go home. Come Anne I don't want James to worry much about us." And with that I went with Mrs Potter and Harry to their home.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Child of the element**

**The philosophers stone**

**Chapter 2**

We went with car to the Potter's house and I was exited this was the first time I left Montauk. It was a simple house and we went in. A girl went running to Mrs Potter followed by a man.

"Mommy" she hug Mrs Potter. She just look like her with dark red hair bud her eyes where hazel.

"Lily how are you" he hug her he had light brown hair with flickered of grey his eyes where green. Then he notice me. "And how is this."

"Andromeda Graces. Anne for short. I will start Hogwarts this year and my Grandma ask Mrs potter to look after me because we live in America." He smiled at me and was planning to say bud…

"Nice to meet you I am Emma Potter." The girl said. Harry chuckle at his sister behaviour.

"I am Remus Lupin." I shake his hand and we went inside. When I look to Harry his hair was black like mien bud his sister was still dark red. He saw me looking

"I learn from my dad to change my hair and eye colour so people don't recognise me when I walk around. Bud you can do that to"

"no I can this is how my hair is the sun turn it red." He nod at that and smiled at me. "Bud why don't you want people to recognise you?" We were in the living room and it was pretty nice it had two blue sofas and a purple couch. It also had a fireplace there where red flames in it and it make the room look more ancient. Harry sad down in one of the sofas and I sad in the couch next to Emma.

Harry sign and said "Something happen when I was little and since then I am famous."

"What happen?" I know I was nosy and he didn't like to talk about. "if you don't want to talk about you don't need to."

"You probable will learn if you go to Hogwarts so let me tell you the story." Mrs Potter said when she enter the living room. "Harry Emma you can leave if you want."

"I will go I don't like the story." Harry said and left. Emma look around and then also decided to left.

"Now do you know about Voldermorth?" I shake my head she sign at that. "Voldermorth is a wizard that went dark. He learn the most dark spells we know and use them for his own placer and destruction. A lot of pure blood wizards and witches agree with him that magic should not go to muggle born children. 10 years ago Voldermorth heart that there is a wizard that can kill and born to a special person. He found that who and went after his family. This family are the Potter's and he was after Harry." She stop at it and I could see tears in her eyes. Bud really if that was true he wane kill a 1 year old. "We went in hiding with a spell so no one could find us. Unfortunate one of our friends was a traitor and give or location to Voldermorth. Voldermorth went to this house where we live in. James my husband try to fend him off bud lost and hid by the killing curse." Harry father was death. "He went upstairs to kill me and Harry. I begged for Harry's live bud he first didn't want to kill me bud after a while from my bagging he put the killing curse on me." Bud she is alive how. "then he went to Harry and did the same curse bud this time it fire back to him. He disappear and is not found jet. Both me and James where alive even if we don't know how and we try to live normal sins than."

"Bud Harry is famous because of the fire back killing curse." She nod at that. I stand up and hug her she was surprise. "Thank you for telling me this story." She smiled and let me to my room

It was almost dinner time and we were waiting till my stuff came that Grandma will sent. My school supplies where already in my room and now I was sitting downstairs riding _A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch _to learn what Harry do with his hair and eyes. All of a sudden the flame in the hearth flicker and turn green. Then a man stand out with black hair and hazel eyes. He look a lot like Harry except the eyes. He saw me and took his wand

"How are you and what are you doing in here." I let my book fall and look at the man worried. Then Emma came in and look to the man.

"Daddy your home." He look at her and smiled still holding his wand.

"Dear put down your wand you scaring the guest." Lilly said. It sound like an order.

"Then please tell me how she is Lilly" bud he did put his want away.

"I am Andromeda Graces. Anne for short and I have ears mister."

"James Potter and sorry about that Andromeda bud I did not hear about some guest."

"It fine bud say Andromeda again to me and your death." My eyes change to red from the hearth. They look worried at me.

"Anne your eyes the turn red is that normal." Mrs Potter said

"Yes it is normal most time they turn with my emotion bud I can control them." And I make it turn to my normal sea green eyes.

"So why you look weird at me for changing my hear?" Harry said.

"I can only do it with my eyes and that was the first time I saw someone do it with their hair."

"So you can do it sins you were born?"

"No Mister" he grown at that probable not happy to be called that. I rolled my eyes "Potter bud I can do it since I was one and only to 4 colours."

"With colours maybe bro can learn cool eye colour from you." Emma said with a smile I heart huff at that from Harry

"fire red, sea green, leafy green and brown." Then I heard the door and Mrs Potter went to open it. when she came back my mother was with her at the age of 20. That was rare because she normal took the age of 8. Yes she think that the kids are the heart of the family and I agree.

"Anne I brought you your stuff." My mother hug me. Then turn to the others. Lily was standing next to James.

"James this is Hestia she is Anne's mother."

"Hello nice to meet you I am James Potter." My mother smiled at him and took his hand to shake it. "How about we go for something to drink while the kid play some upstairs."

"Oh I would love to bud I need to go I got a lot of work to do sorry. Anne please be careful and try to behave." She look stern at me at the end. I smiled at her and nod. "now I should live. Thank you so much for taking her in till school start."

"No problem." With that she left the house.

"now how about you explain it to me." Mr Potter sad facing his wife.

Harry drack me out the room upstairs to his room. it was a big room with a four-poster bed in the middle it had a dog toy on one of the pillow's. It also have a desk in front of the big window and a big wooden wardrobe in the corner. I sat on the bad with Emma who got a wolf toy with her. Harry took his stool and sad down.

"Now what are we gone do?" harry ask

"How about seeing something about our self." I said because I did not know much about them so I wane know more

"I start. My name is Emma Lily Potter I am 10 and will be 11 on 15 June. My godfather is Remus Lupus. I love reading and flying. My favourite subjects are Charms and Potion.

"Now we know that. My name is Harry James Potter I became 11 on 31 July. My godfather is Siries black you will meet him this dinner." Answer the question look I give him. "I like Quidditch and reading. My favourite subjects are Defence Again the Dark Art and Transfiguration.

"Wait what is the deferens between flying and Quidditch?"

"Flying is normal flying on the broom and Quidditch is the sport self. I like the both and she like only flying around." Harry said pointing to Emma how stuck her tong at him.

"Okay and how do you know your favourite subject?"

"We do because we read the books already and mum teach us some stuff." I nod

"I am Andromeda Graces. I became 11 on 18 August with is today. I like reading and gardening." I finish it was not so long bud I did not have a godfather or favourite subject or whit subject there where.

"Happy birth day." Emma and Harry sad before Harry continue. "I think you would like Herbology it is like gardening bud with magic plants." I nod at that.

"Dinner" Mrs Potter said. We went down stairs to the dinner room there was a man with black hair and grey eyes.

"That is Siries Black."

"Yes I am pup and who is this lovely lady?" He got a hid from Mrs Potter for that.

"Be nice Siries and this is Andromeda Graces or better now as Anne." We sat down and began to eat.

"So what is Hogwarts like Mrs Potter?" I ask Mrs Potter. Mr Lupin was talking with Emma and I don't trust Mr Potter and Mr Black to act like five year old.

"Please say Lily and that goes for everyone here just use or first name." I nod at that. "Now Hogwarts is beautiful it's like a secant home and you learn great things there." She finish. I could see her look at James. Unfortunate Siries heart and need to say his opinion

"It's a great place to prank people and learning much no that was not so important." Said learning like it is the most ridiculous word ever.

"That is because you were not studying and you make a fool out yourself as always." Lily bite back at Siries

"Oh Lil I am hurt." He put a hand on his heart when he said that.

"Padfood you know that it is true." James said

'Progs how dare you. Mooney please help me." The lest was for Remus how just smiled. "you guys are all mean." He pouting and the we just laugh at him When we were done I went to my room to read some of my books. The room that I slept in was a normal guest room. with a bed and a wardrobe.

The next week was just a rhythm we would wake up at 8 and learn some magic from Lily till 10 then I went to the garden and Harry and Emma flow till lunch. Then we would play outside different games till dinner. After dinner I go upstairs to ride my books or star gaze till I go to sleep.

And before we now it. It was a week before 1 September. That day the Minister of Magic and his wife came to dinner. Really can the not leave Harry alone I heart that they came the day before I came too. The week that I spent with the Potter was great we played and Harry want me to fly to bud I have fear of height hope to get around flying lessen.

That night the flame in the hearth become green and a man stand out a second later a women came out. "Mr and Mrs Potter what nice to see you again." The Minister said. I rolled my eyes at that. Really he see James at work.

"Mr and Mrs Fudge it is a honour that we have you as guess." James said bud he sound like he did not mean and I know we all know. You can hear him talk down stairs about this dinner with really bad words.

"Ah your children the grow fast." Mrs Fudge said. Then she turn to me "And who is this girl."

"This is Andromeda Graces and she come from America so hear Grandma ask me to take care of her till 1 September."

"Really is that save with all the …" he did not finish bud Lilly was angry at him for some reason.

"If you say that again you can leave. Anne stayed here all for a week and she did nothing wrong so you better be quiet." She is angry.

"I am sorry bud I was only making sure now how about we gone talk about other thinks." He did not sound sorry and he still keep looking at me worried.

"Yes dinner is ready." We left for the kitchen bud Remus and Siries where not there and they were there every dinner. Most of the time every meal. It was out not to have them around dinner here.

"They don't like to eat with the Minister so they are not here. I wish I was with them I hate these dinners they are so boring." Harry said. I snicker at that and he was ride they are more boring without Siries craziness or Remus making everything in a joke. We sat down and started to eat.

"Now with house do you think you will be or what to be?" Mrs Fodge said

"I hope Gryffindor bud I don't mind which house because we learn the same thing."

"I don't know." She nod at us bud she look completely at Harry. I had a feeling she was looking for that scar.

"That is nice I hope that you will be just as good at your parents." I snore at that she was talking to Harry because she think I am a muggle. I hate people like that they only talk to famous people think they are above every one else.

"I hope to bud I want to learn more about magic and hope to get good grace in the classes." I snort if he as good in the classes as in Lily's classes he will past with doing nothing or we all will fail.

The rest van the dinner went without much fun and I be gone to miss Siries stupidity. After dinner we went to the living room. We need to sit in the their till they left. They finally left at 8. I was so frustrated this was the most boring thing I did.

"Finally we are rid of them." James sad with a big smile.

"James that is not nice." He look at his wife with big doggy eyes. She sign.

"Are they always like this?" I ask because after dinner I did not listen any more.

"Like what Anne." Lily said she look at me with a question face. Did she not notice how they treated her one daughter.

"ignoring us." Lily look at me. She did look that she know what I was talking about. "it was like Emma and I didn't count for them I felt like I was a dog that need to be left alone. And the only people imported for them where you three." I pointed at Harry, Lily and James. Emma was already in bed after faking she was tired bud I know that she is reading upstairs.

Lily sign before she said. "yes they are." She know why did she let them come then. "Normal they ignore only Emma bud now you too. I am so sorry you need to see or hear that." I look at her. She was the first person that I met when I left. I was not allowed to leave Montauk and so I don't know any one beside my grandma's and mam. "but we can't say no to them. now you too can do what you want and tell Emma that the guest left."

We left upstairs and I told Emma that they left she run direct down stairs. I went to my room to read again and then go to bed. Still thinking about the vised.

The rest from the week was normal and before I know it was the day that we left. Lily made us pack or stuff the day before and check it herself that we didn't forget some things. I place _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_ to read in the train if I have time. After Lily check everything we went to bed so we can get the Hogwarts express on time meaning at 8 o'clock.

**review please I wane know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**i don't own Harry Potter**

**Child of the element**

**The philosophers stone**

**Chapter 3**

It was the day that we would leave Lily woke us up at 6:30. Harry, Megan and me were half asleep when we eat or breakfast and went in the car. We reached King's Cross at 7:45 and went or way platform 9 en 10. When I look at my ticket the number said 9 ¾. I look around bud couldn't find it.

"Where is the platform." I ask

"Don't worry we are almost dare. Oh James this is so exiting he finally goes to Hogwarts." Lily said and I could see that she was more excited that Harry go on the train than he is.

"Lily we are not going we just going to say till Christmas. If they wane come home." James look at me as if he was hoping that I was come to. After or first meeting we got a lot closer. He was the first man I got closed with and I must say I really like those 3 idiots. Harry is still a kid.

"We are here Harry you go first with James and then Anne followed by Emma and me." We nod our head. Harry and James run to toward platforms nine and ten. I watched, careful not to blink in case I missed it but just as they reached the dividing barrier between the two platforms and then they were vanished."

"What happens." I ask I look up to Lily

"Oh I forgot to tell you. The wall is not real you can walk through it to the platform. Now walk toward the platform where Harry and James left and you will go too." I nod and walk to the platform. When I was past the barrier and look around. A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform with a few people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, 11 O'clock. I look around and saw Harry and James and walk to them. A few minutes later Lily and Emma came and we went to find a empty compartment. It was not difficult because we were hear so early.

"why are we so early here?" I sign and sat down.

"Because we try to avoid photographers." I sign this will take a while till we leave. Harry left to say goodbye to his parents and I stay in the compartment.

When It was closed to 11 the platform was full I saw a few photographers. Harry lowered so that they could not see him and I was smiling at him. When the train finally left the door of the compartment slid open and a red-haired boy came in.

"Anyone sitting there?" he asked, pointing at the seat next Harry. "Everywhere else is full."

Harry shook his head and the boy sat down. He glanced at Harry and then looked quickly out of the window, pretending he hadn't looked. I saw he had a black mark on his nose.

"Hey, Ron." Came from two Red-haired twins. "Listen, we're going down the middle of the train. Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."

"Right," mumbled Ron.

"Oh he " said the other twin, "did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother. See you later, then."

"Bye," said we. The twins slid the compartment door shut behind them.

"How are you?" Ron sad out.

"Anne Grace. Nice to meet you."

"Harry Potter" Ron look at him.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron blurted out. I rolled my eyes we just introduce ourselves. Harry nodded. "Oh" said Ron. "And have you really got you know..." He pointed at Harry's forehead.

Harry pulled back his bangs to show the lightning scar.

Ron stared. "So that's where You-Know-Who…"

Yes," said Harry, "but I can't remember it. only what my parents told me about."

"Nothing?" said Ron eagerly.

"Well- I remember a lot of green light, but nothing else."

"Wow," said Ron. He sat and stared at Harry for a few moments, then, as though he had suddenly realized what he was doing, he looked quickly out of the window again.

"Are all your family wizards?" I ask, I found Ron just as interesting as Ron found Harry.

"Er Yes, I think so," said Ron looking at me. "I think Mom's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him."

"So you must know loads of magic already. Do you have more brothers that does two." I pointed at the door where the twins disappear.

"Five," said Ron. For some reason, he was looking gloomy. "I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left. Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first. You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat." Ron reached inside his jacket and pulled out a fat grey rat, which was asleep. "His name's Scabbers and he's useless, he hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl from my dad for being made a prefect, but they couldn't aff.. I mean, I got Scabbers instead."

Ron's ears went pink. He seemed to think he'd said too much, because he went back to staring out of the window. I took my book from my bag and started to read some more. The boys change their conversation to Quidditch. Some time it was quiet when the boys look outside to the landscape passing by.

Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said "Anything off the cart, dears?"

Harry, who hadn't much off any breakfast, leapt to his feet, but Ron's ears went pink again and he muttered that he'd brought sandwiches. Harry went out into the corridor. She have Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs. Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Licorice Wands, and a number of other strange things I had never seen in his life. Harry saw me looking and not wanting to miss anything, he got some of everything and paid the woman eleven silver Sickles and seven bronze Knuts.

Ron stared as Harry brought it all back in to the compartment and tipped it onto an empty seat next to me.

"Hungry, are you?" I said

"Starving," said Harry, taking a large bite out of a pumpkin pasty. I took one to and try to eat it. it was great.

Ron had taken out a lumpy package and unwrapped it. There were four sandwiches inside. He pulled one of them apart and said, "She always forgets I don't like corned beef."

"Swap you for one of these," said Harry, holding up a pasty. "Go on "

"You don't want this, it's all dry," said Ron. "She hasn't got much time," he added quickly, "you know, with five of us."

"Go on, have a pasty," said Harry, It was a nice seeing how they change it, sitting there watching Ron and Harry, eating their way through all Harry's pasties, cakes, and candies the sandwiches lay forgotten.

"What are these?" I asked, holding up a pack of Chocolate Frogs. "They're not really frogs, are they?" I was starting to feel that nothing would surprise him.

"No," said Ron. "But see what the card is. I'm missing Agrippa."

"What?"

"Oh, of course, you wouldn't know Chocolate Frogs have cards, inside them, you know, to collect - famous witches and wizards. I've got about five hundred, but I haven't got Agrippa or Ptolemy."

I unwrapped his Chocolate Frog and picked up the card. It showed a man's face. He wore half- moon glasses, had a long, crooked nose, and flowing silver hair, beard, and moustache. Underneath the picture was the name Albus Dumbledore. "So this is Dumbledore!" I said.

"Don't tell me you'd never heard of Dumbledore!" said Ron. "Can I have a frog? I might get Agrippa – thanks" I turned over his card and read:

_ALBUS DUMBLEDORE, CURRENTLY HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS_

_Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling._ I turned the card back over and saw, to my astonishment, that Dumbledore's face had disappeared.

"He's gone!"

"Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day," said Ron. "He'll be back. No, I've got Morgana again and I've got about six of her. Do you want it? You can start collecting."

Ron's eyes strayed to the pile of Chocolate Frogs waiting to be unwrapped.

"Help yourself," said Harry. "

I stared as Dumbledore sidled back into the picture on his card and gave him a small smile. Harry and Ron was more interested in eating the frogs than looking at the Famous Witches and Wizards cards. Soon I had not only Dumbledore and Morgana, but Hengist of Woodcroft, Alberic Grunnion, Circe, Paracelsus, and Merlin. I was really interested in Circe because of the Greek myth.

I finally tore my eyes away from the Circe and open a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans.

"You want to be careful with those," Harry warned me. "When they say every flavour, they mean every flavour you know, you get all the ordinary ones like chocolate and peppermint and marmalade, but then you can get spinach and liver and tripe. Padfood reckons he had a booger flavoured one once."

Ron picked up a green bean, looked at it carefully, and bit into a corner. "Bleaaargh - see? Sprouts."

We had a good time eating the Every Flavor Beans. Harry got toast, coconut, baked bean, strawberry, curry, grass, coffee, sardine, and was even brave enough to nibble the end of a funny grey one Ron wouldn't touch, which turned out to be pepper. I eat all of them bud I agree some just taste weird. The countryside now flying past the window was becoming wilder. The neat fields had gone. Now there were woods, twisting rivers, and dark green hills.

There was a knock on the door of their compartment and the round-faced boy came in. He looked tearful. "Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?" When we shook our heads, he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"

"He'll turn up," said Harry.

"Yes," said the boy miserably. "Well, if you see him..." He left.

"Don't know why he's so bothered," said Ron. "If I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk." The rat was still snoozing on Ron's lap. I shake my head at that. "He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference," said Ron in disgust. "I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you, look..." He rummaged around in his trunk and pulled out a very battered-looking wand. It was chipped in places and something white was glinting at the end. "Unicorn hair's nearly poking out. Anyway…"

He had just raised his wand when the compartment door slid open again. The toadless boy was back, but this time he had a girl with him. She was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said. She had bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth.

"We've already told him we haven't seen it," said Ron, but the girl wasn't listening, she was looking at the wand in his hand.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then."

She sat down she sat next to me. Ron looked taken aback.

"Er all right." He cleared his throat. "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow." I laugh at that if that is a spell than this will be lot easier that I thought. He waved his wand, but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed grey and fast asleep.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" said the girl. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard, I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough - I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?" She said all this very fast. Harry looked at Ron, and was relieved to see by his stunned face that he hadn't learned all the course books by heart either.

"Anne Grace nice to meet you Hermoine." I look at the boys.

"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron muttered.

"Harry Potter," said Harry.

"Are you really?" said Hermione. "I know all about you, of course – I got a few extra books. for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century." I sign really can she not see that you should say such a thing to a eleven year old. "Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You three had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon." And she left, taking the Neville with her.

"Stupid spell -George gave it to me, bet he knew it was a fake." said Ron. He threw his wand back into his trunk.

"You know, I think the ends of Scabbers' whiskers are a bit lighter," said Harry, I snort at that, trying to cheer him up. "So what do your oldest brothers do now that they've left, anyway?"

"Charlie's in Romania studying dragons, and Bill's in Africa doing something for Gringotts," said Ron. "Did you hear about Gringotts? It's been all over the Daily Prophet, someone tried to rob a high security vault." I took my book to read more.

the compartment door slid open yet again, but it wasn't Neville, or Hermione Granger this time. Three boys entered, and I recognized the middle one at once: it was the pale boy from Madam Malkin's robe shop. He was looking at Harry with a lot more interest than he'd shown back in Diagon Alley.

"Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Yes," said Harry. I was looking at the other boys. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing on either side of the pale boy, they looked like bodyguards.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy carelessly, noticing where Harry was looking. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger bud I just laught at him. Draco Malfoy looked at us. "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford. And you" looking right at me. "Are probable a mudblood." I growl at him bud he turned back to Harry. I "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort." I rolled my eyes his parent already told us to stay away from the Malfoy family. "I can help you there." He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," he said coolly.

Draco Malfoy didn't go red, but a pink tinge appeared in his pale cheeks. "I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly. Then turn around and left.

"Let's go get dressed before we rich our destination." I stud op took my rob and whent to a place to get dressed. When I return they were also dress and in a talk about the Malfoy family. I sign and sit down. A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately." My stomach lurched with nerves and the boys, I saw, looked pale. They crammed their pockets with the last of the sweets and joined the crowd thronging the corridor.

The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. I shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students. "First years! First years over here!" said a big man he had hairy face beamed over the sea of heads. "Come, follow me, anymore first years? Mind your step, now! First years follow me!" Slipping and stumbling, we followed him down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either. Nobody spoke much. Neville, the boy who kept losing his toad, sniffed once or twice. "We all get your first sight of Hogwarts in a sec," Man called over his shoulder, "just around this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!" The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more than four to a boat!" Man called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry, Ron and I shared a boot. "Everyone in?" shouted man, who had a boat to himself. "Right then - FORWARD!" And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over us as we sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled man as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until we reached a kind of underground harbour, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles. "Oi, you there! Is this your toad?" the man said, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.

"Trevor!" cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands. Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after man's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, Oak front door. "Everyone here? You there, still got your toad?" the man raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door."

**review please I wane know what you think!**


End file.
